coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7913 (20th July 2012)
Plot Michelle points out that suing Carla would be a bad move, but Ryan tells her that's what insurance companies are for. Michelle despairs. Dev's delighted to hear that Sunita's given up her job at the Rovers. Rob's suspicious about Ryan's injury and reckons that he's taking them for a ride. Michelle defends her son, adamant that he's not a liar. Sunita starts work back in the Corner Shop. Dev arrives in a state of excitement and tells her that the wedding venue's had a cancellation and they can get married on 1st September. Sunita does her best to hide her dismay. Rob calls Ryan into the office hoping to talk some sense into him but to no avail. Ryan hobbles out telling Rob that he'll see him in court. Rob's furious. Rita and Dennis arrive back from honeymoon to be greeted by Tina and Tommy. Rob and Eva hatch a plan to prove there's nothing wrong with Ryan. At Dev's request, Julie agrees to make Sunita's wedding dress. She bombards Sunita with ideas until Sunita loses her temper and tells her to go home. At Tracy's insistence, Leanne interviews her for a job in the bookies. Tracy admits that she hates sports and she thinks gamblers are a bunch of morons. Fiz, Izzy and Tyrone prepare No.9 for Kirsty's baby shower party. Eva lures Ryan on a date. She flirts with him and gets him to admit there's nothing wrong with him. When Tracy fails to get the job in the bookies, she asks Leanne if she can rent the flat instead. However, Beth arrives to collects the keys and Tracy's gutted to realise that she's beaten her to it. While Ryan's getting the drinks in, Eva texts Rob. Rob tells Michelle that he's got something to show her. Rob and Michelle arrive in the bar just in time to see Ryan performing a celebratory dance by the pool table. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob enlists Eva's help to prove Ryan is lying about his injury; and Dev is pleased to hear that Sunita has given up her job at The Rovers and is returning to work at the shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,250,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes